stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Richmerk
Welcome, Richmerk, and thank you for contributing to Star Trek Expanded Universe! We hope that you'll enjoy your activities here and join our community. To learn more about contributing to STEU, please visit the following: *''Manual of Style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. If you have questions, you may: *post them on a talk page, *ask for help on our help page, *or contact an administrator. Always remember to before you make changes. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Star Trek Expanded Universe database! -- Jrofeta (Talk) 02:21, 15 June 2009 profile page Very few user profiles out there give me a good laugh like yours did. Just wanted to say thanks... and thanks for your contributions! 14:00, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. :-) -Richmerk 00:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) CGI I was reading the page for your fan-fiction and was curious how you made the CGI images. – SushiTheLegend 00:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : I am slowly teaching myself how to build 3D models using Hexagon and Carrara. For the people, I use Poser with the old Michael 3 and Victoria 3 models, and for scenery I use Vue 6 Esprit. Most of the illustrations also have a fair amount of good old fashioned photoshopping. -Richmerk 00:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: You see I'm not even that good at photomanipulation. Most of the ones I have thus far are ones others have done and I thought if I could learn to do the CGI stuff I could make it look better. ^^ – SushiTheLegend 12:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : There are free programs you can download to get started. Daz Studio does the same job as Poser. Some of the models are free too, and you can go to site like Renderosity to get free clothes and props. :: Ah I see...I was considering using a program like Endorphin or 3D Studio Max, but I will look at programs like Poser and Daz Studio, is there any tutorials you can link me to? – SushiTheLegend 13:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : 3DS Max and Poser serve 2 different purposes. Generally speaking, 3DS Max creates new models, and Poser makes pictures using already-existing models. Poser is specifically designed to make moving and posing human models easy and automatic. I've never really looked into tutorials, but I know Renderosity has a lot on their site. Banshee Squadron Would you have any objection to me referencing a Banshee Squadron in the Federation Starfighter Corps in one of my stories? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 20:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) : I would be honored. :-) -Richmerk 21:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC)